Reflections of Fate
by Xardion
Summary: A Yami-Ishizu Isis shortfic. Takes place after the Battle City tournament. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters within. Now that that's out of the way…

-

_Reflections of Fate…_

-

The dim lights of the museum glowed lightly as Yami stood before the ancient Egyptian stone tablet. After the Battle City tournament ended, he, along with his counterpart Yugi, managed to come out on top and obtain victory. But in that brief chance to find out who he really was, the key to his locked memories, the Egyptian god cards, were stolen from him.

Now he was as lost about himself as he was when all of this started. _'Which was __right__ here.'_ When he and Tea heard about the museum exhibit and visited. When he learned that he was in fact the spirit of a 5000-year old pharaoh. When he first met...

"Welcome, my pharaoh."

Yami didn't have to turn to know that it was the museum's owner, Ishizu Ishtar. The white robed woman strode up beside him without as much as a sliver of sound.

"You do not have to call me that. That was 5000 years ago."

Ishizu's exotic features gazed up upon the tablet, "Nevertheless, that is who you are even now."

Yami turned an eye to her briefly and then looked back at the tablet. The massive tablet displayed the symbol of the Millennium puzzle in the center surrounded by the three symbols of the Egyptian god monsters. He had come so close to discovering his real self and releasing his forgotten memories. But now that hope was gone. The cards were stolen and without them, he wouldn't be able to find the answers he longed for.

Although he discovered a new ability to separate himself from Yugi for a time, he felt as though he accomplished nothing the whole time. Speaking of Yugi, his chosen vessel was out with his friends enjoying themselves. _'Yugi deserves it' _he thought to himself. Even though Yugi sensed that something was wrong with him, he insisted that he was fine and that Yugi have a good time. But he wasn't fine. Not totally. In fact, he was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ishizu looking over at him.

"You are troubled over the lost cards." she said simply. "And the key they held for you."

Yami nodded, "Ever since Yugi awakened me, I have always wondered about myself. At first, I dismissed it as Yugi needed my help to face Pegasus. It didn't seem so important then." He stepped closer to the tablet and looked up at it, "But afterward, the question nagged at me more and more. My link to Duel Monsters and the heart of the cards kept that question from wavering too far from my mind. There is so much I want to know about myself. About whom I was."

Ishizu lowered her head somewhat sadly, "As a gravekeeper, I was destined to keep the secret of the pharaoh until he arrived. But because of my own mistakes, that has slipped away."

Ishizu knew that she was responsible for everything that had happened. Her taking her brother to see the outside world had triggered all the chaos and painful events that had happened between Yugi and his friends. Because of her, the world was almost destroyed. _'Or was it? Was it not fated to happen that way?'_ She was unsure now. She once heard that fate and destiny is one part chance and another part choice. She never really considered it, until now. And it seemed to make sense.

"But you should not give up hope in that one day you will find what you seek." She took a step behind Yami, but no more. However, she was unaware of the sweet smile that crossed her lips then as she spoke, "I do not need the Millennium necklace to tell me that one day, you will find your answers."

Yami turned his head and smiled as well, "Yes, you're right." _'Wow. That smile...so __beautiful__...'_ Shaking the thought away, "Speaking of which." He reached into his pack and pulled out a golden object. _The Millennium necklace._

"Here. I no longer need it."

Ishizu put up her hand, "No. It is yours. When I lost to Kaiba, I lost the right to use it as well. Also, the visions it sends me are no longer reliable because a strong soul can change the predictions."

Yami stepped up to her, suddenly feeling nervous as he did so. 'Strange' he thought. The King of games is nervous over..._a woman_. Now that he mentioned it, he recalled when Yugi felt the exact same way sometimes when he was around Tea. _'Strange indeed.' _Through all of this though, he didn't notice that his mouth was still moving.

"Nevertheless, it belongs to you. You have helped me more than enough. Consider this a thank you. And...such a necklace must be worn by one who matches its beauty."

_'Did I just...?'_

_'Did he just...?'_

Reality snapped instantly for both of them when he said those last words. Yami's face held its usual calm, but his eyes and mind were another story. _'What...have I done?_' To him, what he said was completely off the charts. He understood the value of friendship, but this wasn't the same. It was...warmer. It didn't make any sense to him. Besides his friends, his closest bond is with Yugi. Yet he never felt like this before. _'And why can't I pull my eyes away?'_

Meanwhile, Ishizu's face quickly flushed in a light pink. No one had ever said that to her before in her life. Her life was often kept in seclusion and few have actually seen her face. The people who knew her well she could count on her fingers. But never any admirers. _'Perhaps he is being polite...? That...must be it.'_ Still, her smile never left her face as she knelt slightly before him and closed her eyes.

"As you wish, my pharaoh."

Yami barely composed his thoughts together as he spread open the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Yami began to grow more nervous and almost felt glad when he finished. _Almost._ See, Ishizu's jasmine aroma had flooded his senses just then and when he moved away, it left him. And a part of him longed to be reintroduced with that wonderful fragrance. Ishizu's eyes opened and unexpectedly locked with his. He gave a short smile.

"Until I regain my memories, it would be better if you called me Yami, Ishizu."

Ishizu gave a slight nod, but a sudden flash came before her eyes. A single image came before her and quickly disappeared. But she was able to see the image clear enough before it vanished.

"Very well, Yami."

_The Millennium necklace had shown an image of herself...with Yami...together._

She smiled again…


End file.
